


Flare and Flow

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Keith burns in his love and Lance drowns. They clash against each other, cancel each other out. So close and yet so far out of reach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noririna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noririna/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day noririna I'm you're klance secret valentine. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post this on Valentines day but I hope the wait is worth it. Enjoy.

The realisation engulfed Keith like a blazing inferno. The spark began somewhere deep and unnoticed inside of him and before he knew it it had spread like wildfire consuming his entire being. It was a feeling he felt with everything he had, a feeling that burned hot and deadly scorching anyone who got too close lashing out at the person that had started the fire in particular. 

It was a feeling that raged out of control, different to the rash anger that often sizzled inside him, that he thought he had under control. It was a heat that didn’t just envelop his gut stirring him up making him see red, it ran through his very blood, wrapped around his heart and his lungs making it hard to breath, it seeped into his mind making him think only about the person who’d lit the fire in him. It was a feeling that Keith wasn’t at all used to. He feared it at first, tried to ignore it in the hope that one day it would just simmer down and burn out but there was little hope of that ever happening when he was faced with Lance every day. 

Every time he so much as saw Lance, the boy who had lit the match, the fire would flare up. A smile of a laugh made the flames dance cheerfully, made Keith’s stomach flip and turn, made him dizzy. Whenever Lance was sad the flames roared hot and angry churning up his gut making him feel sick. At those times Keith would burn down the entire universe if only to destroy whatever it was that had made Lance sad, to see him smile again. Whenever he saw Lance flirt with some pretty, unsuspecting alien girl the flames sizzled angry and jealous. During those times Keith would itch to draw his knife, get between them, do something to drive the girl away even though it was always Lance who initiated those things. Keith hated those time the most.

The fire was untameable consuming all of Keith’s resolve. Keith might have had a better chance of containing it if Lance just wasn’t so...Lance. Lance, unknowingly, stoked the fire with every little word, every little glance or accidental touch. Every challenge Lance threw made Keith blaze, made him lash out in a way that he never had with anyone else. Only Lance could draw this fire out in him. The fire fuelled Keith, spurred him on when they had their usual altercations causing him to say things he didn’t mean, snide hurtful words he would often regret but sometimes not because Lance was just so infuriating, so frustrating, and so far out of reach. 

Keith couldn’t risk getting any closer for fear of burning him. 

However once he got used to it Keith realised that the fire made him feel alive. Although it lit up some of his uglier emotions it sparked a part of him Keith hadn’t even know existed. A part that made his heart race and gave him butterflies whenever Lance was near. A part of him that made him feel warm and good. A part of him that made him stronger just by fighting beside Lance, that made him fight to protect him, and the others, with everything he had. The fire burned down the walls he’d built, allowed him to love not only Lance but the other too making him fiercely protective. 

And Lance of course continued to stoked that fire too. Any gentle touch or kind word made Keith feel pleasantly warm and comfortable, gave him a homely feeling that that he almost couldn’t name it was a feeling that he hadn’t felt for so long. The time they got along for the whole day without arguing or successfully completed a mission together made the warm feeling spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes and left him feeling light and carefree for days afterwards. Just the memory of one of those good times was enough to bring back the warmth, memories he only allowed himself to think of when he was alone. Memories he only allowed himself to get lost in when he was struggling to sleep and the comforting, gentle warmth that the memory of Lance’s touch or his smile bought was the only thing that helped him sleep. 

He feared that warmth the most. A comforting, hazy warmth with something much deeper bubbling beneath it. A warmth that lulled him into a safe, steady feeling he found far too easy to get used to. It was a sensation he hadn’t experience in a long time, something he had once possessed and then lost. A warmth he’d finally regained but in a much more fragile, volatile form. He couldn’t risk tainting the warmth he now had with his team, his family by indulging himself in the warmth Lance provided. 

So Keith kept his distance, keeping Lance at arm’s length with the force of the heat from the fire inside him. 

For Lance it felt like sinking into the ocean. Not drowning, no not at first, it wasn’t that frightening. It felt more like standing on the beach at the edge of the waves before the tide came in, the water level creeping over his feet wrapping around his ankles but never too deep, never deep enough to even reach his knees. It was was safe, familiar the wet sand beneath his feet a solid anchor. He trusted the water like a friend so he let it creep up on him. 

He admired Keith but he was jealous of Keith and that was all it was at first. A feeling of wanting to be noticed, wanting to be better. His every success caused the waves to encroach further, every acknowledgement from Keith of a job well done made the water rise higher the waves lapping around his feet tickling his toes his confidence growing. 

Any time they argued or butted heads Lance felt like he was taunting the waves, running towards them only to skip and dance back before they could catch him. Sometimes he would run right into the water, wading in until it was up to his knees but then he would run away again, leave the water laughing as the waves tried to follow him onto the shore because Keith would never be able to drag him down, Lance would never lose to him. 

Then something shifted, something change and Lance wasn’t sure he could pinpoint the exact moment no matter how hard he tried because the next thing he knew the ground had vanished from beneath him and he was submerged, washed out to sea he was drowning in this feeling. 

It was harder to breath under the water but somehow not impossible. Even though he was floating helplessly in an apparent endless sea of nothingness the water was still his friend, at least he thought so, but then the pressure of the water around him got worse whenever Keith was near weighing down on his chest, pressing on his heart. The water became frightening and painful. Lance wanted to run but he couldn’t do anything no matter how much he kicked and scrambled he could never reach the surface. 

For a while Lance refused to acknowledge what this feeling was though it was achingly familiar but it couldn’t be, not for Keith. 

The first time had been a little girl he’d met only once. They’d played together on the beach when he was three and she’d given him a seashell. All he remembered about her now was her dark hair tied up in pigtails and her bright green eyes. She had been his first love. He’d cried the next time he’d gone to the beach and hadn’t been able to find her again. 

The second time he’d drowned in this ocean he’d been older, just hitting puberty awkward and uncomfortable in his own body he’d had the misfortune of falling for a girl who hated him for what reason Lance never did discover. She’d pretended to like him at first, called him out to meet her in a secluded corner of the school yard where everyone waited. She’d rejected him in front of them all and Lance had been humiliated. 

The last had been a boy, a boy Lance met the year before he’d left for the Garrison. The boy was warm, friendly and beautiful and Lance had sunk without a fight. But he wasn’t supposed to fall for a boy that wasn’t how the story should go. The world told him he should fall for a girl so he started to fight against the tide of those feelings that tried to drag him down. He flirted with girls every change he got, because that was what boys were supposed to do. He grew stronger, swam through the deep water and made it to dry, barren land where he forgot his feelings for that boy. 

But now he was drowning again and all because of another boy. 

So he fought with Keith simultaneously drawing his attention while pushing him away. Lance declared Keith his rival, tried with everything he had to beat him to prove that he was better, that Keith had no hold over him and hoped that one day it might help him swim against the current binding him. 

Most of the things Lance said were just meaningless words, things he never really meant and never what he really wanted to say but the words came out in a torrent and it was like trying to stop a waterfall with his hands. The water rushed around his ears sound muted so that half the time he didn’t even hear what he was saying. If, during moments of weakness, he even tried to say the things he wanted, softer more tender words then he would feel the water fill his lungs and he would gurgle and choke on them. The words could never escape all he was left with were insults and jokes, boasting words full of false confidence. It wasn’t enough. 

They were a team, part of something much bigger and more important than the raging emotions inside of them, emotions they were too busy trying to contain within themselves to notice in the other. So they kept it to themselves.

\--- - – - - --- – – - - – - - - -

“Now today’s exercise is a simple one. You’ll take it in turns to give one compliment about each of your fellow paladins,” Allura beamed at them as usual looking the most excited for the bonding exercise out of everyone.

“Now to make things more interesting it needs to be something meaningful, you can’t just say the obvious thing like Pidge is very smart or that Shiro is a good leader for example,” she continued earning a pained groan from Lance. 

“Is this really necessary? We fight fine together now and we have no trouble forming Voltron aren’t we past this whole team bonding thing?”

“Absolutely not,” she answered snappily without any hesitation.

“You all still have a very long way to go before you have properly bonded as a team. You fight well together true and forming Voltron is becoming far more fluid but your bond can go much deeper than that. Not to mention that some of you have the tendency to bicker like children and you still complain far too much,” she huffed shooting a pointed look to Lance though the others knew the comment was directed at all of them to some degree. 

“So I have to think of a compliment for everyone? Can I have some time to think about this? I mean if it has to be something meaningful then I need some time to think.” Pidge said carefully not wanting it to seem as if she was complaining after what Allura had said. But she was. 

“No. This is not an exercise you need to over-think The compliment must be a spur or the moment and come straight from the heart. It can be just one word or something more but it must be something good, something positive,” she smiled fondly at them all. 

“Now sit sit, form a circle,” she ushered with a wave of her hand the movement sharp and precise demanding obedience. 

Some moved more willingly than others. Shiro had to none too subtly grab Keith’s elbow, while Hunk nudged (shoved) Lance with his shoulder, Pidge followed them slowly dragging her feet and trying not to grumble. Soon enough they were sat in a neat little circle like they had been when they did the mind meld exercise. Thankfully the mind reading devices were required today. 

“So who do we start with Allura?” Shiro asked patiently the model student as always sat up straight and to attention ready to go. 

“We’ll start with Pidge,” Allura announced ignoring the strangled sound of protest the came from the girl in question. 

“The person to Pidge’s left will start giving one compliment about her then we’ll move around the circle in a clockwise direction,” Allura explained with a clap of her hands, “so Hunk that’s you please start us off.”

“Me? Oh man, uh ok you’re a fun person and I like your bad jokes,” Hunk said in one rushed breath blurting out the very first thing that came to mind and though he seemed a bit unsure his words were filled with genuine affection making Pidge laugh. 

“Thanks Hunk.” She snorted. 

It was Lance’s turn next. 

“You may be super smart but you don't treat me like a fool or make me feel like an idiot even though compared to you I'm as dumb as a post. You're pretty cool to hang out with,” Lance mumbled without making eye contact. A slight flush to his cheeks and genuine warmth to his words. Pidge smiled softly. 

“You’re not dumb Lance,” she assured him sincerely. Lance finally glanced towards her shoot Pidge a shy, thankful smile. 

Next was Shiro. 

“You are the bravest and most determined person I know,” he said proudly without any hesitation making Pidge sit up a little straighter her chest puffed out proudly. 

Finally was Keith who had been dreading his turn. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, far from it he loved them all as if they were his family, they were his family, but showing that and putting it into words was something he was not at all used to. Keith squirmed the flame in his chest dancing wildly as if it were being blown about by the wind. It didn’t help that Lance was sat opposite him catching his eye every now and then glaring at him or otherwise pulling some other equally dissatisfied expression. Why did Lance always look at him like that? Weren’t they getting along better now? 

“When you shocked Lance with your bayard that was kinda funny,” Keith said the roar of the fire in his ears drowning out his words but he knew he’d said something wrong, something he didn’t mean to say. 

“Why did you have to bring that up?!” Lance huffed indignantly fixing Keith with a look of hurt that quickly flared to anger. Even Pidge looked disappointed. 

“Keith the compliment should not bring one of your other fellow paladins down,” Allura cut in smartly before the situation could flare up into something unpleasant. 

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled shamefaced. He refused to look up but could feel Lance's glare boring into him and Pidge's expectant gaze making him squirm more. 

“You chose to stay with us even though I know how much your family means to you. That was very selfless of you and … I'm really grateful for that,” Keith said finally in a low soft voice drawing a soft gasp from the others in the circle. Pidge smiled sadly. 

“... you guys are my family too and I know you’re all behind me, helping me to find Matt and dad….” he trailed off unable to say any more. Pidge’s heartfelt words quelled the impending storm making them forget Keith’s earlier comment, Lance's irritation tapering off to a trickling stream though the words still wore at Lance, washing over him again and again like the ebb and flow of the tide. Keith was laughing at him, Keith thought he was a joke, nothing more. 

With everyone having given their compliments for Pidge it was Hunk's turn next. When his name was called he bent forward his shoulders hunched as if trying to hide, expression bashful as he prepared himself for what was to come. 

Lance was first and of course he had plenty of good things to say about his best friend. He listed off several compliments throwing out a steady stream of praise and a final comment that made Hunk, and everyone else, laugh dissipating any remaining tension. 

“Thanks bro,” Hunk grinned rubbing away tears of laughter from his eyes. Everyone found it easy to say something about Hunk, there was no hesitation or long pauses as they tried to find the right words it flowed natural because Hunk was so kind and such an easy person to get along with. 

“Ok next up is Lance,” Allura announced unnecessarily. The order of things was pretty obvious by now but someone had to keep them in check and judging from the slight note of tension to her voice she was a little worried at how this pass would go. 

“No need to tell me how handsome and amazing I am, I already know,” Lance grinned with a flash of white teeth and his signature wink. Everyone in the circle groaned. 

“Lance,” Shiro warned attempting to be stern though the effect was spoiled by the twinkle of amusement in his eyes that he couldn't mask. Lance had the good grace to at least pretend to look sheepish. 

With Shiro starting there wasn’t too many things that could go wrong, as he had with Pidge and Hunk he praised Lance’s strong points with kind precise words that no one could doubt and made Lance flush in proud embarrassment 

“Thanks Shiro,” he muttered fidgeting on the spot. A moment later his head snapped up, blue eyes narrowed in a glare that he shot at Keith who was next. 

“What?” Keith spluttered indignantly his thoughts brought to an abrupt halt by the heated blue glare. He'd been trying to pick his words carefully, words that weren't cruel and words that wouldn't give him away. 

“It’s your turn,” Lance muttered sullenly with a tone of distrust. 

“I know but I haven’t even said anything yet and you’re already glaring at me,” Keith snapped defensively. 

“Lance! Keith!” Shiro's tone sharp and free of mirth cut across their argument. Both boys sank back practically sulking their heads turned sharply to one side avoiding looking at each other as much as possible, mirror images of stubbornness. 

“Just one simple compliment Keith, if you will,” Allura cut in sharply. She had been worried about this just as she was equally worried about the upcoming moment Lance would have to say something nice about Keith. 

“Well I did have something but I’ve forgotten it now,” Keith huffed earning another stern reprimanding glare from Shiro. Keith hunched his shoulders, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Lance you’re really good at like sewing and that stuff, that's pretty cool.” Keith said forcefully still refusing to face the one the comment was directed at. Lance skill with a needle and thread had come as a surprised to all except Hunk, who already knew, and became invaluable to the team after they found some supplies. They all had some form of emotional attachment to the clothes they bought with them from earth, the memories and normalcy the earth clothing gave them something none of them could let go of. Sure they could buy more, borrow the strange Altean garments that lay around the castle but their own clothes were the most comfortable and familiar. Lances skill made sure they were kept in tiptop condition patching up and mending any weaknesses or tears, he'd even fixed Keith's jacket for him so well that no matter how much he looked at it Keith couldn't see the spot where it had ripped. 

“Of course I am, they don't call me the tailor for nothing,” Lance boasted to cover his surprise and embarrassment at the compliment although he still looked a little dubious as if he doubted those words really had been a compliment at all. 

“Anyway moving on,” Pidge drawled uncrossing her legs she stretched out ‘accidentally’ kicking Keith in the thigh finally drawing his gaze back into the circle. She carried on with her compliment speaking a little louder than was really needed in order to drown out any retort Keith might throw at her for kicking him.

Lance happy with her words and more than a little amused with the way she was still currently jabbing Keith’s leg with her foot was happy to play along in ignoring the disgruntled noises of protest coming from Keith. It took his mind off what Keith had said, stopped him from trying to figure out what the other boy had meant by them. Everyone was calm again, hopefully the rest of the exercise would pass smoothly. 

After Hunk had given his own compliment which ended up being as long and rambling as Lance’s had been for him, it started with him playfully blaming Lance for the fact he was stuck up here in space and ended with a big crushing hug. 

Then it was Shiro’s turn. Once again it was easy for the whole team to shower their leader with words of admiration and affection, enough to make the tips of Shiro’s ears go ever so slightly pink as he listened intently to them, thanking each of them earnestly.

Finally it was Keith’s turn and Pidge was first to compliment him followed by Hunk. The words still flowed naturally and easily both of them making Keith smile, Hunk even making him laugh. 

And then it was Lance’s turn. 

“Lance,” Hunk hissed jabbing him in the side with his elbow almost toppling the other boy over when the silence stretched on for too long. He hadn’t said a word. 

“I know I know I’m thinking,” Lance grumbled rubbing his now sore ribs. He looked over the circle, glancing at Keith who looked almost apprehensive and maybe a little….hopeful? Why was he looking at him like that? 

“What you want me to say how you're the coolest person I know and how you’re the best pilot and how you have these awesome combat skills and how you have this gorgeous complexion even though you barely even wash with soap and water and how I actually think you're stupid mullet is kinda cute?” Lance huffed agitated. 

“Well.. it would be nice,” Keith said his voice small. The others were staring at Lance, particularly wide eyed as Lance's 'compliments' moved from basic ones of Keith's skill to comments on his appearance. Realising exactly what he’d said Lance went red. 

“Yeah well that's a bunch of lies anyway,” he snapped almost choking on his words at the look of hurt he thought he saw flashing across Keith’s face, but that couldn't be right. 

“But,” Lance said forcefully before anyone could interrupt him, “you are actually kinda nice when you’re not being all high and mighty mr lone wolf. You obviously care a lot about the team although you can be reckless and you should trust us-”

“Lance,” Allura’s sharp voice but in, “this is not an exercise to voice criticism, just complements.”

Lance snapped his mouth shut his lips forming a thin, petulant line. 

“I guess that’s good enough,” Allura sighed motioning for Shiro to go ahead. 

“Well that's done we can go now right?” Lance jumped to his feet almost as soon as Shiro had finished barely giving Keith time to reply to Shiro’s words. 

“Yes that will be all, however we will be trying this exercise again and I expect everyone to be sincere and kind to each other,” Allura warned. Lance barely heard her already heading out the door, Pidge followed closely behind him muttering something about a project she needed to finish. 

“Well that could have been worse,” Hunk chuckled grinning in an attempt to lighten the mood. Keith still looked pretty sour and Shiro looked tired. Keith snorted. 

“We could give Lance a whole life time and he still wouldn’t be able to say something nice about me without having a dig,” he scowled. 

“That’s not true Lance talks about how cool you are all the time,” Hunk said quickly then instantly smacked his hand over his mouth. 

“Wait I shouldn’t have said that, I’m not supposed to tell you that forget I said anything,” Hunk said quickly before he too beat a hasty retreat not giving them the opportunity to ask any more awkward questions. 

“What just happened?” Keith asked staring at the door in disbelief. 

“I have no idea,” Shiro grimaced pinching the bridge of his nose. “But next time try not to say anything to provoke Lance.”

“What? How is this my fault?” 

“I’m not blaming you entirely. I plan on having a word with Lance too,” Shiro replied raising his hands in surrender. Keith had no reply he knew he was partly to blame at least for bringing up the bayard incident. 

\---- ---- ----

After that odd bonding exercise Keith still felt the searing flames of his fire for Lance burn inside him but there was something else there now too. Every time he remembered the words Lance had spat out as an apparent lie the flames would flicker in his chest, wrap around his heart warm and hopeful only to squeeze painfully when he remembered how Lance had said it was all a lie. 

Lance was equally as unsettled, hearing Keith words on repeat in his head going around and around. The more he heard them the more he felt they just might have been sincere, that Keith really did see something good in him. The water around him stirred the sea of emotions he'd sank into becoming choppy. 

\--- --- --- --- ---- ---- 

Pidge had been captured, or to be more exact Pidge had tracked down a Galra ship that may or may not have transported some prisoners at one time, prisoners that may have been human. And when the castle had miraculously passed the Galra ship without being caught, hiding in a hidden pocket of space to observe before they decided on a plan of action Pidge had taken it upon herself to go ahead on a reconnaissance mission of her own. 

They had no idea how she was faring, if she had been captured or if she was still wandering about the ship unnoticed. Judging by the silence and stillness of the Galra ship they could guess she was safe, but there was also the possibility that she had been captured, that the Galra had her imprisoned and were holding their silence in the hope that the rest of team Voltron would come along if she was gone too long. 

They were all worried but Shiro was the most anxious of them all, which considering his experience with the Galra wasn’t a surprise. He was tense, agitated, and easily irritable trying to come up with a plan to assess the situation, find out Pidge's condition and safely get her out of there without alerting the Galra to their presence, without getting any of them caught. 

By now they'd all said their piece, given their own suggestions and thoughts on a rescue plan but Shiro had shot them all down. 

“No no no,” he shook his head as he paced back and forth. 

“It's highly likely they haven’t found her yet, if we go in guns blazing that will alert them to her presence, and if they do have her,” Shiro choked on his words, “they might hurt her,” he finished shakily. He hadn't stopped pacing since they found out Pidge was missing. 

“Without the Green lions invisibility we're at a disadvantage,” he growled running his fingers through his hair on the verge of tearing it out. 

“Shiro listen I think-” Lance stepped forward but was quickly cut off.

“No Lance you don’t understand!’ Shiro snapped at him whipping around to face the blue paladin who shrank back under his wide eyed, frantic gaze. He knew Shiro was only worried, lashing out in fear of Pidge’s safety but still Shiro's words cut deep. 

So far Lance was the only one who had come up with a solid, plausible plan that allowed them to infiltrate in secret and get Pidge out. The only down side was that it was a one man mission and frantic with worry Shiro was refusing to let any of them out of his sight. They all had to go together or not at all. 

Which was impossible. 

Keith, who’d been feeling the flickering protective flames inside him growing stronger all through the briefing, felt them flare up higher as he saw Lance cowed at Shiro’s words. Lance's plan was pretty solid and had a good chance of working. It was the best option they had but Shiro was blinded by his own worry. 

“Shiro get your head out of your ass and listen to Lance,” Keith snapped hotly the flames taking control of his tongue. The whole room when still, Shiro stopped pacing and all eyes turned to Keith. Lance looked at him as if he'd sprouted a second head the water rushing around his ears making him almost doubt he had heard Keith right, but judging by the way everyone was staring it was no mistake. 

“Keith language,”Shiro chided once he’d gotten over his shock though he still stared at Keith dumbfounded. 

“Listen Lance’s plan is the best we have and has the best chance of success. We can't all go in, we'll get caught and then where will we be? You can't protect us all all of the time Shiro, you have to trust us to take care of ourselves once in a while.” Keith said firmly staring down the man who was at least a foot taller than him but in that moment Keith felt like a giant. Lance still hadn’t said a word looking at Keith with an expression the red paladin couldn’t name.

“Then I’ll go. It should me,” Shiro tried to bargain. Keith shook his head but it was Lance who spoke up. 

“Sorry Shiro but in your current state your likely to slip up and make a mistake, you're not thinking straight, and not that I don't trust in your ability to take out an entire Galra ship or anything but the best course of action is to go in get Pidge and get out without them ever knowing we were there.”  
His voice wobbly at first grew steadier and stronger with each word, his stance taller and more assured until he too was standing tall. 

“I……” Shiro floundered looking for the words to argue with them but nothing came, they were both staring fixedly at him now eyes burning with determination. 

“I’m sorry,” he said finally shoulders slumping looking small and afraid. Lance offered Shiro a gentle look of sympathy while Keith shot him a reassuring smile. 

“Ok Lance, tell me your plan again.” Shiro said straightening up, setting his shoulders in a firm, solid line. 

Still with a hint of nervousness but his eyes alight with the fire Keith's faith in him had given him Lance stepped forward and laid out his plan again. It was a simple matter of taking one of the pods with the invisibility shield Pidge had added and sneaking onto the Galra ship much like Pidge herself had done. Lance placed himself as the person to go in, not for the glory of it but because after Pidge he was the best at sneaking around and his sharpshooting skill would come in handy for him to deal with any enemies providing he managed to keep his distance and keep hidden as planned. 

“Ok but I can't let you go alone,” Shiro regaining some of his confidence said firmly. 

“I know a small team is best but its just too risky to go alone,” Shiro added quickly raising his hand to silence any protest, “take Keith with you, he can watch your back and handle any close quarters combat should it come to that.”

“Keith?” Lance exclaimed with his usual tone of hostility his gaze snapping towards Keith, the edge to his voice suggested he was about to voice his standard complaints about Keith's ability to not shoot first and hold his temper. Intense blue eyes met deep violet ones a flash of something hot and fluid sparked between them, something that Keith couldn't read. It was gone in an instant as Lance turned away from him to face Shiro again. 

“Ok.” He answered with a nod. 

It was Keith turn to stare dumbfounded at Lance to hear him accept so easily without a single word of protest. The flames leaped up in his chest. 

“But Keith has to follow my orders, I'm in charge of this mission,” Lance added smug grin back n place cocky and sure if himself all over again. 

Gritting his teeth Keith swallowed around the flames scalding his throat, churning his stomach in anger threatening to make him lose his temper. 

“It's your plan, so I'll follow you,” Keith all but snarled out. It wasn't quite the cool, calm reply he had been going for but at least he hadn't snapped so Keith chalked it up as a win, especially when it caused the cocky grin to slip of Lance's face for a moment throwing the blue paladin off balance. 

“Well alright then,” Lance huffed straightening himself up to his full height which annoyingly was several inches taller than Keith.

“Yeah, alright,” Keith replied his words still partly a snarl as he crossed his arms and hunched over on himself. 

Shiro, who had been watching the whole exchange hoovering on the verge of weather he should break them up or not finally stood back the tension in his shoulders dropping. 

“Ok now that that's settled you two get ready. We'll prep the pod for you then me and Hunk will wait on standby should something happen...” Shiro trailed off a flicker of uncertainty returning. He was worried for all of them. 

“Make me proud you two,” he said with confidence that made Lance puff his chest out a little more and Keith uncross his arms standing to attention. 

–-- –-- –- - - – 

The silence in the pod as they made their way over was awkward to say the least. Lance was piloting, a point Keith hadn't bothered to argue on because he'd already agreed to follow Lance's orders and he knew how much the other boy loved piloting, loved flying and hated Keith showing him up. And Lance wasn't a bad pilot, not really, but he had some bad habits that Keith longed to correct, just a few pointers and Lance would be a pilot to rival him (maybe) but Keith knew Lance would never listen to him so he bit his tongue, sitting stiffly in his seat resisting the nagging urge to correct Lance's posture and his hold on the controls. It was hard. 

“Why did you do that?” Lance suddenly snapped into the silence making Keith jump. 

“Do what?!” Keith blurted out sounding both confused and offended. He thought he'd done pretty well at handling himself around Lance so far today, not letting his temper and the flames get the better of him. 

“Stand up for me like that? Against Shiro!” Lance all but yelled emphasising Shiro's name. 

“Because he was getting all wound up and not listening. Your plan was the best one we had. Why are you mad I stuck up for you?” Keith asked hotly his control on the flames slipping making his tongue sharp. 

“Because you've never shown you believe in me before. Its weird. What do you want?” Lance asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing!” Keith spluttered though his face turned red betraying him. Well he did want something but 'I want to be friends' or 'actually I want to be more than friends' was likely to get him laughed at or hit, or both. 

“And I've believed in you before plenty of times.” Keith defended himself hotly. 

“Oh yeah? Name one time you've actually shown me that,” Lance challenged his grip on the controls tightening making the pod shudder. 

“I've...plenty of times...” Keith stuttered but then couldn't actually think of a single moment. There had been the odd words of encouragement here and there but never an 'I believe in you', 'you can do this' even though he had thought them to himself plenty of times, wanted to say them. 

“Well just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I didn't think it!” Keith snapped.

“And even if I told you you wouldn't have believed me or just started a fight or something,” he added with a glare. 

“I...” Lance began but then looked away suddenly shame faced. Keith did have a point. 

“Let's just go get Pidge,” he grumbled effectively putting an end to the discussion. Keith was happy to agree. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Galra ship was much like all the others, muted purple lights and long dark corridors that twisted and turned making it difficult to keep track of where they were going. The ship was relatively quiet, calm suggesting that they hadn't found Pidge and the Green lion yet but that didn't make either of them any less cautious. 

“Do you even know where you're going?” Keith challenged as they rounded another corner into another corridor that looked exactly the same as all the others. 

“No, do you?” Lance hissed back, equally as challenging. 

“Well...no...” Keith admitted with a frustrated sigh. Sneaking about like this was putting him on edge, making him twitchy. Keith would much rather charge in and just take out all their enemies, grab Pidge and get out. 

“Well find her soon don't worry. Relax,” Lance said his back to Keith as he lead the way along the corridor his bayard out held steady and level. Keith marvelled at the fact he could stay so calm, and that Lance was actually trying to reassure him as if he could read his mind. Keith shifted uncomfortable moving his bayard from one hand to the other just to give himself something to do.

Things had been strained since they got out the pod and infiltrated the ship although after the conversation in the pod, and Keith speaking up for Lance against Shiro it was a new, different kind of tension the thrummed between them. It was putting Keith on edge even more, making him jump at every shadow and even Lance was moving more stiffly. 

It was inevitably really that they would run into some trouble though it was somewhat reassuring that the patrol of sentries they ran into looked so surprised to see them which meant they hadn't been searching for them at least. Lance managed to shoot two of them down before he and Keith had to duck back around the corner they'd just appeared from for cover.. They were being pinned down by the sentries constant fire and the Galra fighters didn't seem to be making any move to advance on them, instead holding them in place probably waiting for back up. 

“Dammit we can't let them alert anyone else we're here.”Lance snarled leaning around the corner a little in an effort to take a shot only to quickly throw himself back almost getting his head shot off. 

“There's only three of them left!” He snarled. 

This wasn't working. Keith knew if they just waited in place more sentries would come, putting them and Pidge in danger. 

“Lance cover me,” he shouted diving out of the corner and down the corridor towards the firing before Lance could stop him. 

“Keith!” Lance's heart leapt into his throat as Keith disappeared around the corner. Lance felt the rush of the water around him, a swell like a wave pushing him forward. Wasting no time Lance got to his feet, with Keith drawing their fire he was able to get a better vantage point shooting another sentry down before Keith got the other two. 

The fight bought to an abrupt halt a heavy silence fell that lasted only a few seconds before Lance broke it. 

“Keith what the hell are you playing at?” Lance snapped marching down the corridor towards a breathless Keith. 

“Getting rid of the enemy, we can't get caught,” Keith shrugged as if that were obvious. Lance made a strangled sound of frustration. 

“You could have been shot!” he yelled punctuating each word with a sharp jab to Keith's shoulder with his finger. 

“Yeah but I didn't.” 

“But you could have!” Lance repeated shoving Keith's shoulder with the barrel of his gun, “I swear if you pull this shit again I will shoot you.” Lance threatened though he was angry there was a hint of panic and fear in his words the rush of the waves around him making his heart race and clench. Keith could have been shot. Keith could have died on a mission that was all his idea. 

“Next time consult me before you pull some stupid shit like that. Come on, follow me!” Lance said finally and then did something Keith was not expecting. He grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him after him. 

“Uhh...Lance?” Keith stuttered trying to subtly pull his hand free but Lance's grip only tightened. 

“I obviously can't let you out of my sight so just shut up,” Lance snapped. Keith could hear more to his voice now, hear the tremor and the way it shook as it only did when one of them got hurt in a fight. Lance's grip was tight, his hand trembling too just a little, a tremble Keith could only detect because Lance's was holding on so tight. Keith was glad Lance's back was to him so that the other boy couldn't see just how red his face was getting. 

“You know I kinda meant those things I said.” Lance said suddenly as they made their way down another empty corridor. The usually still, heavy pressure of the water was gone from his chest, the water choppy and anxious around him instead. It wasn't as if this was the first time Keith had almost gotten hurt, rushed in without thinking first but this time was different. This time it was just the two of them and the rush of seeing Keith run down that corridor towards the gun fire, towards danger was still with him making his heart race. He'd been so afraid and now it was as if the floodgates had opened letting everything spill out. 

“What things?” Keith asked cautiously. There were plenty of 'things' Lance could be referring to, some Keith would rather not think he'd really meant. 

“Those things I said during that training session about you being cool and you're mullet being cute,” Lance confessed, “it's still an awful choice of hair style but somehow you make it work.” 

“Oh….right….thank you...” Keith muttered not sure what else to say. So Lance had meant all /those/ things. He felt the flames leap higher, flare up in a brief moment of power, of something hot and ticklish before they died down into a steady simmer not going away no matter how much he tried to smoother them. Now really wasn't the time to let the flames get to him, spurn him into spilling out words they hadn't allowed before, words that expressed his true feelings and yet they licked at his lips burning them. 

“Lance I-” 

“Oh did you two finally confess your love for each other?” Pidge's voice interrupted as she rounded the corner in front of them looking perfectly fine. 

“What no this is...” Lance quickly released Keith's hand. 

“Nothing happened!” Keith yelled at the same time snatching his hand away. Pidge watched them with a look of tired annoyance. 

“Oh great, so you're still keeping up that act,” she muttered under her breath not loud enough for either of them to hear. 

“So why are you here?” She asked snapping their attention towards her. 

“We've come to rescue you,” Lance answered. 

“Why did you do that? I was on my way back. Well whatever come on it's this way,” Pidge shrugged as if they weren't walking about an enemy ship. 

Lance stared at her flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing looking for a reply but he couldn't find the right words. Keith gripped his bayard a little tighter. He was glad Pidge was ok but he was feeling equally frustrated, but she knew where she was going so they followed ignoring the hot feeling that still burned in their hands. 

Pidge led them safely through empty corridors, back to her lion and the transport pod Keith and Lance had arrived on. The trip back to the castle was quiet and uneventful. 

 

\- - - - - - - -

The moment Pidge stepped off her lion and it was obvious she was ok Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Coran surrounded her berating her for her foolishness, for going alone without saying anything. Judging by the way they were both asking if she was ok and scolding her it was probably going to take a while, Keith and Lance both exhausted from everything that had happened decided that they didn't need to add to Pidge's punishment. 

They gravitated towards the comfortable lounge area together crashing on the sofa without a word of protest at the company as the usually may have. The awkward tension that began on the Galra ship hung between them, niggling and jabbing at them making them squirm, but neither could say anything not right away. There was so much left unsaid that it was difficult to tell where to begin. 

Lance was the first to break the silent stand off. 

“So that thing Pidge said, pretty wild right?” he laughed going for his usually safety net, a joke. As if the whole thing was just a silly misunderstanding. 

Ordinarily Keith would have rolled with it, let the flame lap away at him and drive his frustration. But something in all that had happened today gave him hope and the fire was different now still warm and tickling, comforting giving him confidence. 

“I don't know, it wasn't so out there.” He said carefully his tone even and calm, sincere. Keith watched Lance from the corner of his eye gauging his reaction. Lance let out a strangled squawk and almost fell off the sofa. 

“You what-” 

Keith shrugged. Maybe it was time to be honest with himself. 

“You said you meant those things right? Well you're not the only one. I think you're pretty cool too, and funny and cute. And if you want to know what I really want from you then…..I just want you.” Keith confessed his voice going higher and squeakier with each word breaking at the end. His face was bright red, the flames dancing in his belly but they didn't stop the word coming out, not this time. 

Lance made another strangled sound and curled up turning away from Keith to bury his head into the back of the sofa. He felt like he was being borne away on a rushing wave, his emotions bubbling to the surface in a rush that overcame him and for a moment he almost couldn't breathe. Had Keith really said that? Did Keith really feel the same. 

Keith frowned at Lance's reaction. Though he supposed it could have been worse it wasn't exactly the reaction he had been hoping for but he wouldn't let the fire of doubt get to him. He focused instead of the softer, warmer flames that Lance's earlier words had given him. There was no going back now. 

“Lance?” 

“Don't look at me! I can't believe you just said it like that,” Lance squeaked looking over his shoulder at Keith for a brief moment his face flushed, a brightness in his eyes that made Keith's hope grow hotter. Lance's heart was beating too fast, going faster the moment he looked at Keith. Keith smiled, Lance turned away curling himself up tighter into the sofa.

It was actually kinda cute Keith mused a fond smile tugging at his lips as he watched Lance. 

“Lance are you mad?” Keith asked shuffling closer to him. 

“No.” 

“Disgusted?” Keith said his voice shaking a little as he leaned towards him. 

“No.” 

Keith pressed closer placing an arm either side of Lance pinning him in place. 

“Happy?” He asked his voice barely above a whisper. Lance turned around, sucking in a breath at how close Keith was. Their eyes met a spark of fire held under control by a steady trickle of water. They stared at each other the silence still and heavy around them, there was no deafening rush of water, no fierce crackling of flames everything was calm. Lance sucked in another shuddering breath reminding Keith that he needed to breath too. 

“I hate you,” he mumbled with a scowl and no venom to his words. 

“No you don't,” Keith smirked, a relaxed chuckle falling passed his lips. He wasn't afraid any more. Lance's scowl became more of a pout as he twisted around to face Keith fully. 

“Watch your mouth,” Lance still pouting curled his hand around the back of Keith's head, he may have been swept away by Keith's confession but he wasn't about to let Keith just one up him like that. Now he could finally do something he'd been wanting to do for a long time. He pulled Keith close and kissed him. The muffled gasp of surprise from Keith made Lance smirked against his lips. 

The kiss was hot and fluid their lips moving against each other effortlessly as if they were already so intimately familiar with each other. Well they had been watching each other closer for a while now lips included. Keith groaned softly, his lips parting easily at Lance's prodding the kiss deepening.

“Ha I knew it!” 

They both froze at Pidge's yell of triumph, pulling back enough to glance at the doorway to see everyone watching them with knowing smiles. 

They were expected to stop of course, probably. The others looked like they were barely holding back their teasing, clearly itching to 'congratulate' the couple. Lance had other ideas audience be damned. 

“Whatever I've been waiting for ages to do this,” shrugging he pulled Keith back down into another kiss. Keith still a little stiff from surprise and embarrassment at being caught quickly melted against Lance. They had a lot of wasted time to make up for and really their friends were being pretty rude just standing there watching. 

“Dude could you control yourselves for five minutes?” Hunk called.

“Uh….you two?” Shiro tried to interrupt them over Pidge's howling laughter. They both pretended not to hear them. 

“I think we should just leave them to it,” Allura said hurriedly taking the clue that they really didn't plan to stop just yet. It was better to give them some space so she ushered the others away letting the door slide shut behind them finally giving the boys their privacy. 

“We're never going to live that down you know,” Keith mumbled against Lance's lips, playfully nipping at his lower lip drawing a soft moan from the other boy. 

“Yeah but it was totally worth it right?” Lance grinned placing a quick peck against Keith's lips his fingers tangling deeper into his hair. Keith hummed in agreement. 

“So how long do you think we have before they come back?” Keith asked his own hands tracing the contours of Lance's face reverently. 

“Hmm oh I dunno but I'd say twenty doboshs at least,” Lance grinned confidently. 

“Then we better not waste a single one of them,” Keith leaned in again pushing Lance down onto the sofa kissing him again. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> * if anyone notices any part of this fic being weird please let me know I haven't edited this as much as I would have liked


End file.
